


Alec's new BFF

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec befriends a spider, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec befriends Lucas, the spider





	Alec's new BFF

**Author's Note:**

> The only spider I'll ever like is Lucas. If you don't know him yet, do a little search on youtube. He's the sweetest thing ever ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Remember, Blueberry, we have to be very gentle,” said Magnus and Alec was frowning. He had just come back home and he heard his son and his husband plotting something. Well, at least talking about him and he was getting more and more suspicious about it. But, Alec decided to listen to them for a little longer and he was getting concerned that they were plotting something against him and he didn’t know how to feel about that. “Dad is very vary of them,” said Magnus softly and Alec perked up - okay who in the world was  _ them _ now? Alec didn’t like the sound of that at all and he then swallowed thickly and placed his ear up against the door and listened to what else they had to say.

“Yes, I know,” said Max and then made a little pause. “But we can’t let him go out, it’s very cold and he is so cute,” said Max and Alec heard Magnus sighing and Alec was now even more confused. Okay, it was a  _ he _ \- so there was a stranger in their loft? Alec grabbed his stele and then thought about it for a little while. Well, no matter who it was, he was going to protect his family, so it didn’t really matter. Alec was able to match anyone when it came to his husband and son.

“I know, baby,” said Magnus and started walking around the living room. “We would need a good plan to convince Alexander into letting us keep him,” said Magnus and a furrow settled in between Alec’s eyebrows.  _ Let us keep him -  _ that sounded a lot like convincing Alec into allowing them to keep a pet? That was it?! Alec was always a big fan of pets and he would never be against pets. Well, that was considering what kind of an animal Magnus was talking about. Magnus was known to like exotic things, so maybe even this animal was  _ exotic _ and Alec swallowed thickly and continued to listen,

“Papa, please talk dad into letting us keeping him. Look, he’s so cute and fluffy,” said Max and Alec narrowed his eyes. Cute and fluffy didn’t seem like an alarming thing, now did it? Maybe it was a rabbit? Or another cat? Hmm, yeah, that would also be very interesting. Chairman Meow would have another friend. It could be a puppy, but Alec didn’t hear any barking as of yet, so it had to be a more of a quiet animal. 

“Well, that’s one way to describe him,” said Magnus, his voice kind of nervous and Alec flinched. Oh, okay that again didn’t sound too good and he swallowed thickly, slowly cracking the door open and he then held in his breath once more as he tried to take a peek as what this animal was, but he couldn’t really see. He could tell that Max and Magnus were hunching over the coffee table, but that was about it and he rubbed his palms together. “Though he is so adorable, look at that face,” carried Magnus on and Alec was now confused again. He didn’t get what was happening at all. 

“Mister, I really promise to be a good pet,” said a  _ third _ voice and Alec yelped, pressing a hand over his mouth - okay, that thing was able to speak?! So, it wasn’t a normal animal after all and Alec was again back with his plan a of keeping his family safe and he hunched down. “I just need a little space in the corner of a room or up on the ceiling and I’ll be good,” said a little voice and dots were slowly connecting themselves for Alec, because all of that sounded like a… 

_ We have to be gentle about it, dad is very vary of them. _

_ Fluffy and cute _

_ Living up in the ceiling or in the corner of the room _

They were talking about keeping a fucking spider. Of course, it all made sense now. Max’s first word was  _ spider man _ because of Simon and Alec was never going to forgive him for that! Max  _ loved _ spiders and Alec was doomed, because- Alec let out a scream that wasn’t human and both Max and Magnus turned around and then looked at each other - crap, Alexander was home and Magnus started panicking, because his husband wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more hours, but he quickly stood up and looked at Maxie.

“Don’t let him see Lucas,” whispered Magnus and Max nodded, quickly stepping in front of the coffee table and then promised Papa to guard him with everything that he had. In the meantime, Magnus was trying to come up with  _ something _ that would make Alec more understanding to their new… guest. Alec was standing by the door petrified, because they’ve already picked out a name for the monster and he- “Alexander, hi, you’re already back home!” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “What a pleasant surprise!” he said and Alec could see that he was sweating. Alec grumbled and then shook his head.

“I’ve finished earlier and-”

“Oh, my, you really look so lovely today,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together, batting his eyelashes playfully and Alec didn’t buy it. It was okay, Magnus wasn’t giving up quite yet, he was going to butter Alec up to the idea of them keeping a little spider. He was quite tiny and it wans’t just any kind of spider. This one was able to talk and it looked like it was still just a kid. He was apparently lost - Max brought him back home from the playground and then begged the warlock if they could keep him. Magnus wasn’t too keen on spiders either, but the little guy completely sole his heart. Plus, Max’s puppy eyed look was really working with full speed, so in the end, Magnus promised that he was going to talk Alec into it as well. They couldn’t just abandon the poor little spidey.

“You mean all smelly from the training?” deadpanned Alec as he was two steps ahead of Magnus and the warlock laughed nervously and then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, placing a kiss on top of his lips and the hunter smiled into their kiss, but then doom was back and he frowned again. “Now, Magnus, who were you-”

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Well, I didn’t really do a good job. I love you so much, Alexander, you’re like the love of my life and I would do anything for you,” said Magnus and Alec sighed, but then managed another smile and a little flush spread across his cheeks and Magnus was keeping his fingers crossed, because Alec was falling for it. Well, not that he was lying, just… he needed more and more of the compliments. “And you know how much Maxie loves you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I love the both of you two very much as well.” 

“Exactly and you know we’d do anything for you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded and then grinned.

“And I’d do everything for you two as well,  _ but _ keep a spider in our home,” said Alec wittly. 

“How did you-”

“My spidey senses started tingling as soon as I stepped inside of the loft,” said Alec and Max groaned, because he could hear him and he stomped over into the hallway and then just crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Dad, it’s not spidey senses, it’s-”

“Max, you were supposed to guard Lucas,” whispered Magnus and Max flinched, right! 

"I can't believe that the two of you have already named it," said Alec and didn't even want to set a foot inside of the living room, feeling his skin crawl and groaned. His fear of spiders wasn't as bad as it was years ago, but he still wasn't fond of them like at all. So keeping one as a pet was completely out of option and just the sheer thought made his stomach turn with horror. 

"We didn't name him," said Max and Alec arched an eyebrow.

"Yes and he doesn't really like it when we refer to him as it. He said it hurts his feelings, so I would ask of you to do the same. This isn't just your ordinary spider, Alexander. He can talk and he has emotions," argued Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Magnus clicked with his tongue, but Alec was still having none of that.

"Spiders don't have feelings. They're evil and ugly," said Alec and Max's jaw dropped.

"Spiders aren't evil and Lucas is adorable. You're being very mean, dad," said Max and cutely started pouting and he mimicked his Papa by crossing his arms on top of his chest and Alec couldn't take him seriously as he was far too cute for him to handle it. "You haven't even met him," said Max and Magnus nodded.

"I'm not gonna meet-"

"Darling, you have to go and meet the little guy. He's really not what you expect. He is a magical spider!" insisted Magnus, but Alec only rolled his eyes. Because he wanted to prove Magnus and Max wrong, Alec decided to be bold and face the spider and make him go once and for all. This was his home and an evil spider wasn't going to be sharing their home!

"Yeah? Well. We'll see about that," said Alec and marched into the living room and his heart dropped when he saw the  _ thing.  _ It wasn't small. That spider was huge and and it was looking at him, Alec pale in his face but he was there to prove the point, so he sucked it up and somehow made his way to the spider, who was humming a song to himself. The spider was  _ humming a song.  _ Alec swallowed and then shuddered. "Hey, you!" said Alec and the spider turned around.

"Hello, my name is Lucas and who are you?" asked the well mannered spider and Alec shifted on his leg and then looked towards the door - okay he was close if he would need to run out!

"I'm… none of your business."

"Hello, Mr Noneofyourbusiness," said the spider excitedly and then waved to Alec, who yelped, but then nodded and stepped closer. "You've got a really nice place, your name is kind of odd," said Lucas and then moved to the edge of the table and leaned up. "But I like it," he said and Alec blinked a few times - this had to be some kind of a prank or- "Will you be my friend too?"

"No," said Alec defensively and thus broke Lucas' little heart.

" _ Oh _ ," said the spider and then sniffled. "You don't like me," muttered the spider and then turned around. "I've heard you talking before anyway, so maybe I should leave," said Lucas and Alec's jaw dropped because somehow the unimaginable happened - he was feeling sorry for a spider! "I'll just grab my things and go," said Lucas and started making himself a little bag out his web. "Here's my harph, and-and-" he started, but never finished as he burst in tears and Alec smacked himself across his forehead.

Great job, he made a baby spider cry. He was a monster. "No wait!" yelled Alec. Great five minutes and he was whipped - fine! Magnus was right. This wasn't an ordinary spider, he was special and…  _ cute. Fine.  _ "I won't be your friend I'll be your  _ best _ friend," said Alec in the heap of the moment and Lucas was again in high spirits. Five minutes and Alec's best friend was Lucas, the spider. Well at least he was well mannered unlike his other best friend/brother and he somehow managed even to pet Lucas, who was now the happiest creature ever.

Max and Magnus were giggling by the door. "Wow, he melted even faster than I predicted," joked Magnus and Max giggled.

"Dad is such a soft dork," said Max and Magnus nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if you liked it ❤❤❤❤


End file.
